1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for loading, storing and/or transporting particulate materials such as coals and ashes which give rise to airborne contaminants or particles when handled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various containers for loading, storing and transporting materials are known in the art. Containers for loading and transporting ashes are also known as evidenced by the Swedish Pat. No. 128,112. One problem associated with loading ashes into a container is that when the ashes are introduced into the container ash dust and/or smoke escape from the container and therefore limit the usefulness of these containers indoors, i.e., such as for removing coals and ashes from residential indoor fireplaces or wood or coal stoves. Containers which prevent the escape of smoke from ash trays and the like are also known in the art. These types of containers generally have an opening in the top into which a cigarette or cigarette ashes are inserted. The cigarette and/or ashes then fall into the container and means are often provided for preventing the escape of smoke from the container through the opening.